


i'll be right here

by mattsunsthighs



Series: Unconditional [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hanamakis mom is not a nice person, mattsun is a good soul pls save makki, poor bab's home life is not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunsthighs/pseuds/mattsunsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dead of night, Hanamaki seeks out Matsukawa, because he knows no matter how bad things get, no matter how deep his mother’s words tear at him, he can always find solace in Matsukawa’s arms, in his home, in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be right here

**Author's Note:**

> takes place sometime in their third year of high school...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I can see all the fears you face_  
>  _through a storm that never goes away_  
>  _Don’t believe all the lies that you’ve been told_

A small rap roused Matsukawa from his light sleep. Yawning, he turned his head to look across his bedroom to see a silhouette centered in the frame of his ground floor window. He would be alarmed by this under other circumstances, but this was a silhouette he was very familiar with, and it was quietly whispering his name through the small space of the ajar window.

“Mattsun. _Mattsun. Wake up… please.”_

Letting out a groan thick with exhaustion, Matsukawa got up from his bed, his limbs heavy with sleep, and padded over to his window. When he pulled the curtains aside, he found Hanamaki standing on the other side, face cast in shadow from the streetlight illuminating him from behind as he leaned against the glass, tapping gently on its surface with his fingertip.

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Matsukawa pushed the window open wide enough to admit his friend, a playful comment bubbling up in his throat as a greeting. When he took in the expression on Hanamaki’s face, however, the words died before even reaching his lips.

He looked broken. Hanamaki’s face was flushed and his eyes red, and Matsukawa could see the faint gleam of tear tracks on his cheeks. His hair was a disheveled mess, like his fingers had combed repeatedly through the locks, and he was hunched slightly, arms wrapped loosely around himself, as though he were trying to make himself smaller. His breath hitched slightly, and Matsukawa felt a weight drop in his stomach.

“’M sorry, Issei, I know it’s really late, I shouldn’t have woken you up, but I- I just… Can I come in?”

Hanamaki’s voice was soft and trembling and unsure, far from the loud and sarcastic tone it usually was, and Matsukawa’s heart clenched at the fact that Hanamaki could even sound like that at all.

Matsukawa nodded, a hushed “of course” falling from his lips as he stepped back a bit to give Hanamaki enough room to climb through.

When Hanamaki was standing in his room, he threw himself at Matsukawa, burying his face in Matsukawa’s neck as his arms wound tight around him. Matsukawa held Hanamaki close in his arms, and in doing so he felt the small tremors coursing through his frame, the warm wetness of tears falling from his eyes and onto Matsukawa's neck. In response, he tightened his hold on Hanamaki, pressing his nose to the light hair.

“Shh, hey, I’m here, I’m here. I’ve got you,” Matsukawa whispered amidst the muffled sobs, his lips moving against the soft hair, and his hands rubbing comfortingly along Hanamaki’s back. “C’mon, let’s go lie down; get warm under the covers.”

There was a brief pause before Hanamaki nodded, and loosened his hold so that Matsukawa could lead them to the bed, all the while clenching his fist in Matsukawa’s shirt like a scared, lost child. It tore at Matsukawa’s heart to see him so vulnerable like this, to know that there were people in Hanamaki’s life who reduced him to this.

When they reached his bed, Matsukawa gently removed the grip Hanamaki had on his shirt, taking his hands within his own to pull Hanamaki down so he was lying next to him, using his chest as a pillow. When Hanamaki was laying comfortably on his chest, Matsukawa wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Hanamaki’s forehead.

“…Thanks, Issei, I- I really appreciate this.” Hanamaki’s voice was raspy in his effort to keep his voice low, his breath puffing raggedly onto Matsukawa’s skin.

“Of course,” Matsukawa’s voice was just as low, “I’m always here for you, Takahiro.”

He felt Hanamaki duck his head at his words, and Matsukawa tightened the hold he had around his waist to emphasize his words. He wanted Hanamaki to know that no matter how bad things got, no matter how deep his mother’s words tore at him, he could always find solace in Matsukawa’s arms, in his home, in his heart.

A few minutes passed, and Matsukawa thought Hanamaki had fallen asleep, his body having relaxed in his arms and his breathing evened out. He was about to close his eyes and let sleep wash over him when he heard Hanamaki’s voice, even quieter than before, almost like he was speaking out loud to himself.

“Dammit, Issei, you’re gonna make me fall in love with you even more.”

Matsukawa’s heart stuttered at Hanamaki’s barely audible words. He didn’t know what to say in response to that, partially because he was still in shock, and partially because he wasn’t sure whether Hanamaki had intended for him to hear or not. Instead of floundering around for words that could possibly kill the moment, Matsukawa opted instead to tighten his arms around Hanamaki’s waist, burying his nose once again in the sweet smelling hair.

A smile spread slowly over his face, and as Matsukawa felt himself succumbing to sleep once again he knew, without a doubt, that they would be alright in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> *edits again and again bc I'm still not completely happy with how this turned out harrumph*


End file.
